


Rise of a New Hope

by disastergrace



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Found Family, I Love Anakin Skywalker With My Whole Heart And Soul, It's Hard For Me To Write Him As Vader, No Hanleia As Much As I Love Them, Protective Chewbaca, Protective Han Solo, Protective Leia Organa, Protective Luke Skywalker, Rating May Change, Rebel Alliance, Smuggler Love, Solo Family New Version, Star Wars Rewritten As If Han Solo Was Already Married, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disastergrace/pseuds/disastergrace
Summary: Han and Cassia Solo were happy with the way they were living their lives, simply bouncing from job to job and raking in credits. Their only concerns were their small family consisting of themselves and their closest friend, Chewbacca. The two smugglers and the wookie looked out for each other, loved each other, and protected each other with no intention of that changing, until they met a 19 year old moisture farmer and an old desert dweller, both of whom were determined to drag them into a futile resistance.
Relationships: Han Solo/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. The Solos

_**Han Solo:** _

_**** _

_**Cassia Solo:** _

_**** _

_**Chewbacca:** _

_**** _

**_The Solo Family circa 0BBY-0ABY_ **


	2. Tatooine

# 

Han Solo reclined back against the bench he was sitting on with forced nonchalance. There was no way this was going to end well. Chewie had approached him a few hours earlier with a job, saying that he’d found some passengers for them to smuggle off-planet, but Han had a bad feeling about it. Tatooine was flooded with more stormtroopers than he’d ever seen and he somehow just knew that these were the people they were looking for. Normally, he was all for risk, he loved the adrenaline rush that came with it, knowing he’d always come out on top.

However, with the amount of eyes on Tatooine, he wasn’t quite sure he was willing to risk his wife, his neck, Chewbacca, and his ship over some credits. Speaking of his wife- Han craned his neck around to check on her at the bar. She was apparently arguing with the bartender over something, Han didn’t know what but he knew he felt bad for him, that woman was a force to be reckoned with. His eyes were drawn from Cassia’s back by two people sliding into the booth across from him, an old man and a young kid. There was no doubt in his mind that these two were who he was waiting for, so he jumped right in.

“Han Solo. I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system.”

“Yes, indeed. If it’s a fast ship.” Han’s eyes narrowed at the old man, grunting in annoyance as he leaned against the table, arms folded across it annoyedly. 

“Fast ship? You’ve never heard of the Millenium Falcon?”

“Should I have?”

“Well,” a new, feminine voice piped up, “she is the ship that made the Kessel run in twelve parsecs.” Four faces turned to peer up at her, two very familiar- one especially hairy- and two unknown. 

“And who are you?” 

Cassia smiled brightly, and slightly sarcastically, at the older gentleman.“I’m Cassia. And you are?” She quirked a brow at them and crossed her arms, leaning her hip against the table. 

“My name is Ben Kenobi and this young man is Luke Skywalker. Han was just reassuring us that his ship is indeed as fast as he’s claiming.” Cassia snorted and shared a look with her husband, who’s ego was clearly wounded. 

“I've outrun Imperial starships, not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?”

“Only passengers. Myself, the boy, two droids, and no questions asked.”

“What is it? Some kind of local trouble?”

“Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements.” The spouses shared another look, Han’s a conflicting mix of cocksure arrogance and worry over her safety. But, they needed the credits, especially with the Hutts on their asses.

“Well, that's the trick, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance.” The kid- Luke -blanched at the number and looked between the Solo family with incredulity. 

“Ten thousand? We could almost buy our own ship for that!” Han narrowed his eyes in derision and pointed at Luke angrily. 

“But who’s gonna fly it, kid! You?”

“You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself!” He turned to Ben and started shouting aggressively as he stood. “We don't have to sit here and listen-” 

Ben held up his hand and Luke fell silent as the old man started talking. “We haven't that much with us. But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan.” Another shared look. Cassia started tapping her fingers rhythmically on her elbow, drawing Han’s eyes who nodded once before turning back to the two men in front of them. 

“Seventeen huh?” Han sat there silently as he pondered for a second, occasionally looking at Cassia’s fingers whenever they would tap something out. 

“Okay. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay Ninety-four.” 

Ben nodded, “Ninety four.” Cassia, who’d been keeping her head on a swivel while her husband negotiated, tapped him on the back of his shoulder where Ben and Luke couldn’t see. The dark haired man turned slightly towards her and acknowledged her invisibly. She nodded ever slightly in the direction of a few stormtroopers that had entered the Cantina and were talking to the bartender and inspecting the bodies on the floor, put there by Ben and Luke not too long before. Han nodded again and turned back to the others. 

“Seems like somebody is beginning to take an interest in your handy work.” Ben and Luke turned around, just as the bartender pointed at their booth. As one of the stormtroopers spoke- “All right, we’ll check it out.”- Ben and Luke stood, somehow blending in with the crowd and vanishing, just as the stormtroopers arrived at the booth the Solo’s were still at. They shook their heads in confusion and simply moved along, searching through the rest of the Cantina. Han turned enthusiastically to Chewie with a big grin. “Seventeen thousand! Those guys must really be desperate. This could really save my neck. Get back to the ship and get her ready.” Chewie nodded and left to do just that.

“Or it could get your neck caught.” 

“Cas, what other choice do we have?” Han stood up and took his wife by the shoulders, but before he could say anything else, Greedo, one of the Hutts’ bounty hunters, slid up to them, pressing a blaster into Cassia’s side.

“Going somewhere Solos?” 

Han tensed at the sight of the blaster pressed threateningly against his wife before visibly forcing himself to relax, hand landing on his own blaster strapped to his hip. “Yes, Greedo. As a matter of fact, I was just going to see your boss. Tell Jabba that I've got his money.” Han slid back into the booth with narrowed eyes focused on the alien threatening his wife in an attempt to feign nonchalance. 

“Sit, Cassia.” The blonde kept her hands up and visible as she nodded, sliding in next to Han, who quickly wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders and brought her in close to his body, Greedo sitting across the booth with a blaster still aimed at them. “It's too late. You should have paid him when you had the chance. Jabba's put a price on your heads so large that every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you. I'm lucky I found you first.”

“Yeah, but this time I’ve got the money.”

“If you give it to me I might forget I found you.” Cassia glared at him ferociously, an icy fire burning behind her blue eyes as her fingers curled into tight fists over her thighs, regretting that Han had talked her out of carrying her blaster. Logically, she knew he was worried that a stormtrooper would catch her with the illegal weapon due to the increase in troops, but right now that worry seemed pointless. 

“I don’t have it with me, tell Jabba-”

“Jabba’s through with you. He has no time for smugglers who drop their shipments at the first sign of an Imperial cruiser.”

“It wasn’t just a sighting, Greedo.” Han squeezed her thigh under the table in a quiet request for her to stop talking. Han was the smooth one of the two of them, she was the innocent one. Supposedly. 

“Even I get boarded sometimes. Do you think I had a choice?” The hand left her thigh and went back to the blaster at his hip, preparing for the moment to strike.

Greedo sneered at the two of them and let out a single harsh chuckle. “Tell that to Jabba. He may only take your ship.” Han and Cassia snarled out objections at the same time, both leaning forward and bearing their teeth. 

“Over my dead body.”

“Like hell.”

Greedo simply ignored Cassia and kept his focus on Han, “That’s the idea. I’ve been looking forward to killing you for a long time. And how lucky for me your pretty little wife is here too.” He turned to Cassia with a slimy smile as he ran his tongue over his teeth and his eyes over what he could see of her body, lingering on her breasts. 

“Watch your eyes before I pull them out, Greedo.” Said eyes turned back to Han with a sneer, Cassia having to resist the temptation to leap across the table and wrap her fingers around the green alien’s throat. “I don’t doubt you have been waiting for this for a long time.” A flash of light went off as a blaster sounded, Greedo sent flying back against the bench as Han pulled his smoking gun from beneath the table and twirled it around before placing it back in his holster. 

The whole Cantina was facing them this point, jaws dropped and eyes wide in a mix of amazement, fear, and shock as the Solos stood up and strode through the room. Han flipped the bartender a few coins on their way out, shooting him a smirk as he wrapped his arm around Cassia’s shoulders once more. 

“Sorry about the mess.” 

* * *

Cassia grinned at Han as they performed maintenance on the Millenium Falcon, the man cursing as the ship sparked and burnt his fingers, causing him to shake his hand and suck the fingers into his mouth. “Alright you,” she shouldered him out of the way and, with a hand on the small of his back shoved him down the open ramp of the ship. “We both know someone’s going to be coming through that hanger door any moment, whether it’s our newest job or the Hutts due to what went down with Greedo is yet to be seen. It’s probably best that you and Chewie get somewhere strategic in case it's not our new friends, yeah?”

“You got this then?”

“You doubting my skills, Solo?”

“Never, gorgeous.” He leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips, a hand coming up to stroke the back of her head before he moved out of the ship with Chewie following close behind. Cassia smiled as she continued rewiring the panel that her husband had pulled open, clapping once when the wires were all properly spliced and twined together, plugged into their proper ports. The sound of the hangar doors opening is what drew her attention from her wiring success and to the alien crime lord approaching the ship with his entourage.

“Come on out, Solos.” 

At the sound of Jabba’s voice Cassia’s eyes went wide and she slid down the wall into a crouch. “Shit.” Her gaze darted around the room and finally landed on the blaster she’d left on the floor by one of the open smuggling hatches. “Shit, shit, shit.” Dropping to her knees she scrambled across the floor, sighing with relief as her fingers finally wrapped around the handle of the blaster. She used her feet to push herself into a backwards slide, grunting quietly when her back hit the wall harder than she was expecting. She slowly slid sideways until her shoulder touched the doorway, pressing her back flat against the wall. She couldn’t help the relief that flowed through her at the sound of her husband’s voice, thanking the Force that she’d suggested her boys find a strategic hiding place and that her mother had taught her to trust her instincts.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Jabba.”

“I expected you would be.”

“I’m not the type to run.” Well, Cassia thought, that really depended on the situation. She heard Jabba kiss Han on the cheek and shuddered, disgusted by the memories of those slimy lips on her own face that it conjured. 

“Han, my boy, there are times when you disappoint me... why haven't you paid me? And why did you have to fry poor Greedo like that... after all we've been through together.” She couldn’t help the snort that escaped her at that and quickly slapped a hand over her mouth in surprise and in an effort to suppress any possible future noises. 

Han’s eyes narrowed at the Jabba’s pathetic atte[t to hide the hit he’d put out for Han’s assassination- failed assasination. The man’s nerves were stretched thin at how fraught this situation was. Everything Han cared about was at this hangar his wife, his best friend, and his beloved ship- and Jabba was one hell of a threat to it all. He knew his wife was probably crouched just out of sight with a blaster in hand, but especially with Chewie waiting outside somewhere for their passengers, they didn’t stand a chance. They were outgunned and outmanned. The Hutt crime syndicate was the most powerful group on the entire planet, second only to the Imperial forces stationed there, but even the Empire tended to turn a blind eye on the Hutts’ crimes. So, rather than striking, he continued to talk. “You sent Greedo to blast me.”

“Han, why you're the best smuggler in the business. You're too valuable to fry. He was only relaying my concern at your delays. He wasn't going to blast you.” The dark haired man couldn’t help the roll of his eyes at the obviously fake surprise in Jabba’s voice. 

“I think he thought he was. Next time don't send one of those twerps. If you've got something to say to me come see me yourself.” Cassia leaned around the doorway, needing to verify with her own eyes that her husband was still okay despite being able to hear him. Han’s eyes widened with alarm at the sight of his wife peering at him in plain sight. All it would take is one of Jabba’s minions to turn around just the tiniest bit and they would catch sight of her. He shook his head once in warning and watched with relief as she pulled back and was hidden once more, albeit with a roll of her eyes. 

“Han, Han! If only you hadn't had to dump that shipment of spice... you understand I just can't make an exception. Where would I be if every pilot who smuggled for me dumped their shipment at the first sign of an Imperial starship? It's not good business.”

Han let out a growl and took a step closer. “You know, even I get boarded sometimes, Jabba. I had no choice, but I've got a charter now and I can pay you back, plus a little extra. I just need some more time.” Jabba peered at him for a moment, thinking over Han’s proposal, before nodding and turning to address his men.

“Put your blasters away. Han, my boy, I'm only doing this because you're the best and I need you. So, for an extra, say twenty percent I'll give you a little more time... but this is it. If you disappoint me again, I'll put a price on both your’s and your little wife’s head so large neither of you will be able to go near a civilized system for the rest of your short lives.” 

His jaw clenched before he responded. “Jabba, I'll pay you because it's my pleasure.” The slug-like creature, both physically and personality wise, nodded once and gave Han one more kiss on the cheek before he and his entourage left the hangar, several of them retreating backwards to make sure Han didn’t blast them in the back. Said man sent them a grin and a cheeky salut as they left, waiting until they were completely out of sight before he dashed up the ramp and into his beloved ship. “Cassia?” He shouted, worried about her safety despite none of Jabba’s henchmen having even seen her. 

"Here!” He skidded to a stop to see her just as he’d pictured her, crouched on the floor by the door with a blaster in hand. She could see the panicked look in his eye as he pulled her to her feet and looked her over. “I’m okay, Han. Really. All I did was sit here anyhow. Are you okay? I heard him kiss you.” The grin she sent him was wicked and teasing, causing him to smirk back. 

“Jealous, princess?”

She snorted and shoved his shoulder. “Absolutely not. Who wants to get kissed by a giant slug? I’d rather you than me.” His brows rose in a way only Han’s ever could as he put his hands on his hips and towered over her. 

“Oh you would, would you?” 

“Definitely.” He gaped at her for a moment before he reached out and yanked her into a headlock. 

“How do you feel about this then.” 

“Let me go you brute!” She was laughing as she lashed out, slamming her fist into his hip repeatedly 

“Oh, now I’m a brute too? You’d sacrifice me to the slimy lips of Jabba the Hutt and now you’re insulting me? Real nice, princess.” The sound of a group of people entering the hangar pulled the two lovers from their wrestling and caused Han to instinctively step between Cassia and the doorway that led to the ramp of the ship. Cassia rolled her eyes and patted his back reassuringly, knowing it had to be Chewbacca and their newest job. 

“What a piece of junk.” Oh no. Cassia winced at that and gripped Han’s shirt tightly in an attempt to keep him from leaving the ship in a fit of anger and wounded ego. 

“Deep breaths, Solo, deep breaths.” He shrugged off her hand and moved out the door and down the ramp. 

“She'll make point five beyond the speed of light. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've added some special modifications myself.” Cassia followed him out with a wide grin and waved at the two strangers, but rather than waving Ben simply nodded once and Luke just scratched his head. Chewie rushed up the ramp and in wookese commanded the two strangers to follow with only the two Solos understanding. Han nodded in agreement with Chewie and translated. “We're a little rushed, so if you'll hurry aboard we'll get out of here.” Cassia waved them aboard and followed her wookie friend inside, the two of them joking and bickering in a familiar manner. 

Han grinned as his wife and best friend entered their home with easy banter passing between them, while the old man and the kid rushed to follow behind with their two droids, the gold one greeting Han with a formal, “Hello, sir.”

Chewbacca plopped into the captain’s chair as Han gave the hangar a final once over to make sure that they weren’t leaving anything behind, which, just to his luck, gave a small battalion of stormtroopers enough time to surge in the room with blasters at the ready and catch sight of him. 

“Blast him!” Several of the stormtroopers let off shots as Han ducked into the ship, leaning around the corner to pop off a few shots and force the troopers to have to dive for safety. The pirateship’s engines kicked on with a whine and Solo slammed a hand down on the release button that dropped the overhead entry shut.

“Chewie get us out of here!” Han sprinted down the hallways and into the cockpit, throwing himself into the other pilot’s chair and strapping himself in, turning to make sure Cassia had done the same, before he and Chewie began flipping switches and pushing buttons. Something must have caught the wookie’s attention on the radar scope as he started pointing at it and chattering quickly with Han nodding along before beginning to type information in the computer frantically. 

Artoo wheeled into the cockpit for a moment before beeping a few choice remarks and wheeling away but Han, having ignored the little droid, turned to Chewie. “It looks like an Imperial cruiser. Our passengers must be hotter than I thought. Try and hold them off. Angle the deflector shield while I make the calculations for the jump to lightspeed.”

Chewie warbled in response before moving to do just that and Cassia leaned forward in her seat behind Han, placing a hand on his shoulder. “They must have been why the number of stormtroopers on Tatooine has increased so rapidly. They must have something, or someone, the Empire wants.”

Han shook his head in frustration and turned to peer at his wife. “I can’t imagine what an old man, a kid, and two antiquated droids could have that the Empire would want.” 

“I don’t know, but I’d like to find out.”

“And I’d like to keep my nose out of anything that could drag me any further into the Empire’s business.” At the sound of approaching footsteps echoing in the hallway, Han and Cassia stopped their conversation there. The ship had finally escaped the gravitational grasp of the planet and entered clear space.

Cassia turned to face Ben and Luke standing in the entryway of the cramped cockpit with a smile, but Han didn’t acknowledge them, focusing on the Imperial threat instead. “Stay sharp!” He barked at his wookie copilot. “There are two more coming in; they're going to try to cut us off.” 

Luke peered at the wide expansion of space before them, having never been off planet before and thus had never seen a sight quite like it, before bringing his focus back to the matter at hand. “Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast.”

“Watch your mouth, kid, or you're going to find yourself floating home. We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them!” 

Cassia turned to Luke with a disapproving look and tutted at him. “You’ve got to stop insulting our home, Luke.”

“You live on this ship?”

“The best ship in the universe.” She grinned and reached out to pat the nearby wall. “Besides, it’s not quite smart for wanted smugglers to stay in one place for too long, is it?” The Falcon rocked fiercely as the Imperial ships fired on them, Cassia laughing and Han letting out a whoop of excitement. 

“Here’s where the fun begins!”

Ben, ignoring the two lovers’ exhilaration, leaned forward to stare analytically at the space before them. “How long before you can make the jump to lightspeed?”

“It’ll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer.” Cassia’s fingers gripped the arm of her chair as lasers struck the side of the ship and caused it to rock and rattle as they attempted to outmaneuver the Empire’s newer ships. 

“Are you kidding,” Luke griped, “at the rate they’re gaining-”

Cassia turned to Luke once more but with a glare this time. She had a feeling she’d like the kid eventually, but her husband didn’t need Luke bitching in his ear while he performed dangerous maneuvers in an attempt to run from Imperial ships. “Luke!”

“Traveling through hyperspace isn't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?”

Cassia snorted and grinned at Han, happy to see he was somehow focusing on both calculations and bickering. She opened her mouth to state that this sounded a lot like friendly banter to her, when red lights around the cockpit started flashing as the battering of laser fire increased. Luke and Ben were gripping the edges of the doorway in an attempt to remain standing as the ship roiled, Han and Chewie frantically flipping and typing and pushing and turning in desperation. 

“What’s with the flashing?!” Luke was having to shout over the cacophony of noises.

Han shouted back, “We're losing our deflector shield. Go strap yourself in, I'm going to make the jump to lightspeed.” Ben nodded as the two moved to do just that while Han double checked Cassia really was strapped in. He turned back to face the console, before the space around them seemed to bend and stretch, stars becoming thin white streaks and the ship seemed to crash through an invisible barrier, entering hyperspace. 

  
  



End file.
